Echange
by Yuuko Takashi
Summary: Un poisson magique et pouf ! Luffy se retrouve dans le corps de son frère et inversement. Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient se sortir de ce gros bordel et regagner leur corps ? [EN PAUSE]
1. Prologue

Échange

 _Prologue_

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée sur Grand Line. Le temps était parfait pour naviguer sans encombre. Le Thousand Sunny glissait tranquillement sur les flots en direction de Sabaody. Sanji était dans la cuisine à préparer des encas pour ses mellorines. Usopp et Franky fabriquaient une nouvelle invention dans l'atelier du cyborg. Zoro faisait sa sieste dans la vigie. Nami et Robin prenaient le soleil sur le pont en lisant un livre, un cocktail fait par Sanji à la main. Et Luffy, Brook et Chopper pêchaient en se racontant des blagues. C'était une journée normale chez l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Sauf qu'avec eux, ça ne durait jamais longtemps.

Sanji sortit de sa cuisine en chantonnant, une assiette dans chaque main pour ses déesses. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur le ventre sur pattes qu'était leur capitaine.

\- Sanji… fit-il avec un ton plaintif et des yeux de chiot battu.

\- Vous aurez votre part quand vous aurez pêché quelque chose de comestible.

Il repensa un instant à tout un tas d'objets insolites qu'ils avaient attrapés au bout de leur canne. Le cuistot soupira et retourna dans la cuisine.

Luffy regarda Sanji partir avec une moue boudeuse, songeant à la bouffe qui venait de lui passer sous le nez. Il se reconcentra sur sa ligne en espérant que ça mordrait rapidement parce qu'il avait la dalle, pour pas changer.

Le capitaine était à moitié endormi, la bave au coin des lèvres en rêvant à un bon gigot, quand quelque chose attrapa le bout de la canne à pêche de Chopper. Le petit renne tira pour remonter sa prise sous les regards excités de Brook et Luffy. Un poisson sortit de l'eau et vola dans les airs avant d'aller s'échouer sur la pelouse du Sunny. Les trois pêcheurs se précipitèrent dessus pendant que les autre membres de l'équipage arrivaient, attirés par tout le boucan qu'ils faisaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_? demanda Nami en voyant l'étrange poisson qui asphyxiait sur le pont.

Pour être étrange, il l'était. Le poisson était de toutes les couleurs, comme s'il avait été victime d'un match de paintball et qu'ils s'était mangé toutes les balles. Il avait une tête aplatie, deux gros yeux globuleux, et le plus bizarre, c'était sûrement ses deux queues.

\- C'est un poisson magique. Je l'ai déjà vu dans un livre, constata Robin.

\- On s'en fout qu'il soit magique tant que ça se mange !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Luffy avala le poisson, cru. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel tout le monde regarda le capitaine avec des yeux ronds. Puis, Nami commença à s'énerver, le poing tremblant de rage, avant que Mugiwara ne fasse un beau vol plané et n'aille dire bonjour aux poissons. Zoro plongea pour le repêcher.

\- Robin, est-ce que tu saurais ce que fait ce SUPER poisson magique ? demanda Franky, pendant Luffy crachotait l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je vais regarder ce que je peux trouver dessus. J'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas grave, senshô-san. Vous pourriez gonfler de l'intérieur et exploser.

\- Arrête, Robin ! T'es juste glauque ! reprocha Usopp alors que l'archéologue avait un petit rire.

\- Peut-être que comme ça, il arrêtera de manger tout et n'importe quoi, espéra Sanji.

\- Yohohoho ! Je crois que vous rêvez, Sanji-san, chantonna Brook.

\- L'espoir fait vivre…

* * *

L'équipage était réuni dans la cuisine. Les plats se succédaient dans une cacophonie assourdissante. L'incident de l'après-midi était passé à la trappe vu que Luffy ne semblait rien avoir. Mais Robin avait, quand même, préférer chercher son livre pour être plus sûre.

Enfin ça, c'était avant que Luffy ne devienne tout pâle et commence à voir double.

\- Usopp, pourquoi t'as deux nez ? qu'il avait demandé.

Il avait été conduit à l'infirmerie par ce dernier pour que Chopper l'ausculte. Le renne ne trouva rien d'anormal et conseilla à son capitaine d'aller se reposer. Luffy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit se coucher, trop content d'échapper à la corvée de vaisselle.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, il ne reconnut pas du tout l'endroit où il était. C'était une cabine assez grande avec deux bureaux sur lesquels il y avait de la paperasse – plus sur l'un que l'autre – et deux couches. Celle sur laquelle Luffy était et celle où il y avait un homme blond que Mugiwara ne connaissait absolument pas. Soit le poisson magique le faisait délirer, et il hallucinait. Soit il était vraiment ailleurs, et ça, ça craignait mais grave. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être levé après avoir dormi comme le lui avait conseillé Chopper.

Luffy se redressa sur la couche et des cheveux noirs lui tombèrent devant les yeux, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Depuis quand il avait les cheveux de cette longueur et en plus ondulés ? Il devait vraiment halluciner, là.

Il se leva et remarqua que le sol lui semblait plus bas que d'habitude. Il se dirigea vers l'une des deux portes de la cabine et l'ouvrit. C'était une salle de bain. Luffy se planta devant le miroir et écarquilla les yeux. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés, ces tâches de rousseurs et ces yeux noirs aux reflets argentés, c'était pas les siens. C'était ceux de son frère. Il était dans le corps d'Ace.

C'était quoi ce bordel, par Davy Jones !


	2. Un gros bordel !

Échange

 _Chapitre 1 :_ _Un gros bordel !_

 **Salut à tous !**

 **Merci à** **Kurotsuki R** **,** **Ic'ilver** **,** **The story of a rabbit** **,** **Ella-33** **et** **Monkey D Valou** _(J'ai pas vraiment de rythme de publication, mais je vais essayer de poster un chapitre au moins toutes les deux semaines.)_ **! Et merci aussi à** **Kiki-chan** **pour avoir relue tout ça !**

 **À dans deux semaines et…**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Luffy devait avoir réveillé tout le navire avec son cris… en plus de s'être enflammé d'un coup sous la panique et la surprise. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée sur l'homme blond de tout à l'heure. Il avait pas l'air très réveillé et pas de bonne humeur.

\- Pourquoi tu cris comme ça à cette heure là, Ace, yoi ?

Mugiwara se tourna vers lui. Les flammes disparurent alors que des étoiles se formaient dans ses yeux… enfin ceux de son frère. N'importe qui connaissant Luffy savait qu'il allait dire une connerie et qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder sa bouche fermée.

\- Un ananas qui parle ! s'exclama-t-il.

Vu la veine qui battait sur la tempe de l'ananas en question, il devait avoir envie de faire un meurtre, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Luffy se prit un poing sur le crâne avant de se faire traîner dans les couloirs du navire. Il put se relever quand ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce avec plein de lits.

\- Caroline, examine-le, yoi, demanda l'ananas. Je crois que l'alcool d'hier n'est pas très bien passé.

Une femme rousse releva la tête d'une pile de document et les regarda avec un sourcil levé qui se transforma rapidement en un sourire pas du tout rassurant. Luffy déglutit. Il ne le sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

* * *

Ace se réveilla quand quelqu'un appela pour dire que le petit déjeuner était servi. Il baille et passa une main dans ses cheveux qui lui paraissaient plus courts. Il haussa les épaules en se disant que ça devait être un coup de Thatch dont il se vengerait après avoir mangé. Le Second Commandant de Shirohige retira sa couverture et se leva avant de réaliser quelque chose. C'était pas sa cabine sur le Moby Dick, il était dans un dortoir et pas celui du navire. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où il était. Et puis pourquoi il avait l'impression d'être plus petit de genre… dix bon centimètres. Ace pensa un instant au poisson bizarre qu'il avait mangé la veille malgré les protestations de Marco et Thatch. Non, ça pouvait pas être ça. C'était qu'un simple poisson. Certes étrange, mais un simple poisson quand même. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire hier, ça le faisait délirer.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur un gars au long qui faisait partit de l'équipage de son petit-frère, s'il se souvenait bien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

\- Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? s'exclama Usopp. Ça fait un bout de temps que Sanji nous a appelé. Et d'habitude, t'es toujours le premier à rejoindre la cuisine.

Oh deux seconds, il était pas Luffy, lui. Y'avait un petit problème. Comment il pouvait les confondre ?

\- Tu dois te tromper, je suis pas Luffy. Moi, c'est Ace.

\- Arrête de te prendre pour ton frère et viens manger. Les autres s'inquiètent, ils pensent que tu vas pas bien à cause du poisson d'hier. Chopper t'examinera après le déjeuner.

Usopp attrapa le bras de son capitaine pour le traîner jusqu'à la cuisine où régnait un joyeux bordel. À peine entré, Ace se prit un poing sur le crâne de la folle qui servait de navigatrice à son frère.

\- Tu nous a fait peur !? rugit-elle. Pourquoi tu t'es pas levé quand Sanji-kun a appelé !?

Elle était flippante, celle-là. Vraiment. Pire que l'Infirmière en Chef du Moby Dick… quoique…

\- Peut-être que le poisson magique d'hier n'est pas passé, kokaishi-san, supposa Robin. Dans ce cas là, senshô-san n'y est pour rien.

\- Si ! Il n'avait qu'a pas manger ce poisson !

\- Je crois que Nami-san à raison, Robin-san. Yohohoho ! rigola Brook.

L'archéologue haussa les épaules et repris la lecture de son livre.

Ace s'était retrouvé assis sur le banc, poussé de force par Usopp qui s'était mis à côté de lui. Il en profita pour détailler cette joyeuse bande de tarés qui servait d'équipage à son petit-frère. Zoro buvait du saké en se prenant la tête avec Sanji qui cuisinait, Nami discutait avec Robin qui lisait tranquillement son livre en même temps, et Brook, Chopper et Usopp écoutaient avidement Franky qui racontait une histoire improbable, des étoiles dans les yeux (- même si je n'ai pas d'yeux ! Yohohoho!). Sauf qu'ils arrêtèrent rapidement leur activité en voyant que leur capitaine ne mangeait pas la délicieuse viande qu'avait préparé Sanji. Luffy qui ne touchait pas à la viande, forcément, ça les inquiétait.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Luffy ? s'enquit Usopp juste à côté. Tu n'as pas mangé ta viande.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas Luffy, rappela Ace avec un ton exaspéré.

\- Chopper, tu veux pas vérifier s'il a de la fièvre ? demanda Zoro au médecin qui hocha vigoureusement la tête en s'approchant de son patient.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas nécessaire, annonça Robin en fermant son bouquin. Senshô-san, enfin plutôt Portgas-san, va très bien.

Ace se retint d'hurler de joie de se jeter sur Robin pour la remercier d'avoir _enfin_ compris qu'il n'était pas Luffy.

\- Comment ça, Robin-chan ? interrogea Sanji en posant un dernier plat à table.

\- Le poisson magique qu'a mangé senshô-san hier permet d'échanger de corps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une fois le poisson mangé, il apparaît ailleurs et l'échange a lieu avec la personne qui l'a mangé après. La personne qui est avec nous est Portgas-san, le grand-frère de senshô-san, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Attendez… soupira Zoro, totalement blasé et pas étonné pour un sous, ça veut dire que Luffy est dans le corps de son frère ?

\- Exactement, kenshi-san, approuva l'archéologue. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne nouvelle pour l'équipage de Shirohige.

Ace, enfin le visage de Luffy, était devenu tout pâle en entendant ça. Pas que le sien, d'ailleurs.

\- Oh merde… souffla-t-il en imaginant très bien quelles genre de conneries Luffy pourrait faire et surtout dire sur le Moby Dick.

* * *

\- Il n'a absolument rien, Marco, annonça Caroline quand elle eut fini d'examiner Mugiwara qui s'était laissé faire, la bouche close. Il avait trop peur de cette infirmière pour parler, c'était mieux quand c'était Chopper. À mon avis, il joue plutôt aux abrutis.

\- C'est même pas vrai, d'abord ! protesta Luffy de façon très mature, pas content qu'on le traite d'abruti. Et puis, je suis même pas Ace…

\- Oui, tu es Luffy, yoi. On a compris, soupira Marco en se massant les tempes, un début de migraine pointant le bout de son nez alors que la journée avait à peine commencé. Il a mangé un poisson vraiment étrange hier, yoi. On lui avait dis de ne pas le faire avec Thatch, mais tu te doutes bien qu'il nous a pas écouté.

\- Il était comment ce poisson ? demanda la femme une main sur la bouche de Luffy pour l'empêcher de parler. Si c'était pour dire des conneries, autant qu'il se la boucle.

\- Une tête aplatie, multicolore, des yeux globuleux et deux queues, yoi. Jamais vu avant.

\- Je vais chercher des informations dessus. En attendant, toi, tu reste ici, fit-elle en pointant son doit sur Luffy qui hocha vivement la tête.

Marco soupira et se tourna vers la porte de la baie médicale pour sortir quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volé sur Thatch qui avait un denden à la main.

\- Ace ! appela le commandant. C'est pour toi, c'est ton frère.

\- Comment il a eut le numéro du Moby Dick, yoi ?

Luffy haussa les épaules, il l'avait pas ce numéro, lui. Thatch s'avança vers lui et mit l'escargot dans ses mains sous le regard curieux de Marco et Caroline.

\- Allô…? fit-il dans le combiné.

« _Luffy ! Bordel…! s_ 'exclama Ace à l'autre bout du fils. »

\- Luffy…? répéta Thatch, perplexe.

« _Espèce d'idiot ! Tu fais vraiment que des conneries !_ »

Ah, ça c'était la mélodieuse voix de Nami. Il se serait bien passer de l'entendre, pour le coup. En tout cas, elle ne pouvais pas le frapper !

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute, Nami, couina Luffy. Ce qui faisait vraiment bizarre pour l'infirmière et les deux commandants puisque c'était Ace qu'ils voyaient parler comme ça, c'était juste glauque. J'avais faim et Sanji voulait pas nous donner à manger tant qu'on avait rien pêché.

« _Tu as tout le temps faim, de toute façon, Lu'_ , soupira Ace, faussement exaspéré. »

\- Shishishi ! T'es pareil, Ace !

D'accord, ils avaient raté un épisode, là. Voir même plus. Qui était qui, par Davy Jones !?

\- Temps mort, yoi, réclama Marco avec un vrai mal de crâne, cette fois. On peut avoir des explications ou c'est trop demandé, yoi ?

\- Je suis du même avis que l'Ananas Volant, approuva Thatch en ignorant le regard noir du Phénix.

« _Eh bien, il semblerait que Portgas-san et notre capitaine aient mangé un poisson magique qui leur a fait échanger de corps. Vous avez notre capitaine avec vous et nous avons votre commandant_ , expliqua Robin avec un certain amusement alors qu'on entendait Sanji et Nami en bruit de fond traiter Luffy de stupide-ventre-sur-pattes-qui-ne-peut-pas-s'arrêter-de-manger-tout-et-n'importe-quoi. »

Marco passa une main lasse sur son visage alors que Thatch se marrait à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout tellement il trouvait la situation drôle, tout comme Nico Robin qui avait se petit sourire en coin qu'affichait le denden mushi.

\- Vous avez trouvé une solution puisque vous semblez être plus au courant que nous sur le sujet, yoi ? demanda le navigateur en se retenant d'aller se cogner la tête contre le premier mur à sa portée. Il allait finir totalement barge.

« _Malheureusement, le livre que j'avais trouvé sur le sujet ne parle pas de comment regagner son corps d'origine._ »

Luffy était en train de déprimer en apprenant la nouvelle quand il commença à voir flou avant de s'endormir d'un coup. Il ne se mangea pas le sol grâce aux réflexes de Caroline qui le rattrapa avant.

\- Ah ! La Belle au Bois Dormant vient de faire son grand retour ! pouffa Thatch. Si les deux frères ont échangé de corps, ça veut dire qu'ils ont aussi échangé leur capacités ?

« _En effet, puisque senshô-san est toujours élastique_. »

Vu le bruit de claquement, Ace était devenu élastique pour sa plus grande joie.

\- Ohoh…

\- Oui, ça veut dire qu'on a une allumette narcoleptique incapable de contrôler son pouvoir, yoi, soupira Marco au bord du suicide. Thatch, va chercher du kairoseki avant qu'il ne se réveille. Bon, je pense que la meilleure solution est de rencontrer, yoi. On va descendre dans le Paradis et de votre côté vous chercherez des informations pour que ces deux clowns retrouvent leur corps d'origine.

« _Je te permets pas, Marco !_ s'indigna Ace. »

\- Moi, je me le permets, yoi. On t'avait dis de ne pas manger ce foutu poisson.

Ace trouva bon de ne rien répondre. Vu le ton du Phénix, il avait envie d'étriper son camarade.

« _Je pense que la proposition de Fushisho-san est une bonne idée_ , intervint Robin, la voix de la sagesse. »

\- Où êtes-vous en ce moment, yoi ?

« _À a peine deux jours de navigation de Haijima_ , répondit Nami. »

\- Bien, yoi. On va se mettre en route, alors. Ace, ne fais pas de connerie, yoi.

« _C'est plutôt à Lu' qu'il faut dire ça_. »

\- Je lui ferais passer le message quand il se réveillera, yoi.

Marco raccrocha, complètement désespéré. Depuis qu'Ace était arrivé à bord, il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, mais celle-là c'était le pompon.

Thatch entra dans la baie médicale, un anneau de kairoseki dans les mains qu'il alla mettre à Luffy qui était en train de se réveiller. Une fois fait, le cuistot se tourna vers le pauvre Marco.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je propose qu'on aille manger et ensuite en informer Oyaji, yoi.

À l'entente de mot manger, Luffy s'était vivement redressé, de la bave au coins des lèvres. Il sortit avec Thatch pour se rendre au mess, laissant Marco et Caroline derrière.

\- C'est assez perturbant, commenta cette dernière. On sait que ce n'est pas Ace, mais on dirait quand même que c'est lui. Ils ont pratiquement le même comportement.

\- Son frère est plus con, yoi…

* * *

Ace déprimait sur le pont, la tête sur la table. Robin lisait encore un livre, assise en face de lui. Zoro s'entraînait, Brook jouait un air, Chopper, Nami et Usopp faisaient un jeu de société et Sanji et Franky s'occupaient de la vaisselle.

Robin ferma son livre et le posa sur la table avant de prendre une gorgée de son cocktail que Sanji avait préparé avec amour pour sa Robin-chwan.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de bonne humeur, Portgas-san, nota-t-elle en reprenant sa lecture.

\- Comment le prendriez-vous si vous échangiez de corps avec quelqu'un qui se trouve à des kilomètres de là où vous êtes ? Forcément que je ne suis pas de bonne humeur. Je connais mon frère et il va rendre tout le monde taré sur le Moby Dick, Marco le premier, soupira Ace, une aura dépressive l'entourant.

\- Quel genre de bêtises senshô-san serait-il capable d'inventer pour faire déprimer un pirate aussi redoutable que vous ? demanda Robin en se replongeant dans sa lecture, son habituel sourire mystérieux sur le visage.

Ace songea un instant à comment ils avaient fait chier Dadan et sa bande pendant des années avant de s'enfoncer en peux plus dans le dépression. Zoro avait posé ses haltères et s'était un installé avec eux à table pour boire, curieux d'entendre la réponse du commandant.

\- Luffy peut-être un génie diabolique quand il s'y met. Il pourrait teindre les fringues de tout le monde en rose pétard sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, changer tout l'alcool à bord par de l'eau, remplacer la poudre à canon par de la farine, plein de trucs du genre.

\- Il n'a jamais fait ce genre de chose depuis qu'on le connaît, constata Zoro.

\- Vu la sorcière aux tendances violentes sans humour qui vous sert de navigatrice et le cuistot qui voit les hommes comme des loques, tu m'étonnes qu'il n'ait jamais fait de blagues.

\- Et toi, tu es du genre à faire des blagues ? demanda le sabreur.

\- J'ai déjà essayé tout seul mais Marco ne l'a pas très bien pris quand il s'est retrouvé dans un nid avec des œufs. Après, j'ai retenté ma chance en association avec deux autres commandants, mais après avoir pris un bain avec les _adorables_ poissons du Shin Sekai, on a changé de cible. On tenait un minimum à notre vie.

\- Fushisho-san ne semble pas avoir le même sens de l'humour douteux que vous.

\- C'est toi qui parle d'humeur douteux, Robin, alors que le tien est hyper glauque ?

\- Fufufufu ! Vous ne savez pas rigolez, kenshi-san.

Zoro grinçait des dents en regardant Robin qui continuait à lire. Ace s'était redresser et avait appuyé un coude sur la table pour pouvoir y poser sa tête.

\- Quel genre de blagues glauque faites-vous Nico-san ?

Puisqu'il était coincé ici pour un bon bout de temps, autant s'occuper. Et puis, Zoro et Robin étaient d'assez bonne compagnie et les seuls à peu près sain d'esprit à bord, alors…

* * *

Marco et Luffy entrèrent dans le cabine Shirohige qui feuilletait des rapports même si Marco soupçonnait qu'il buvait du saké en cachette.

\- Eh bien, mes fils, que ce passe-t-il ? s'enquit le Yonkou.

Le Phénix avait l'air d'être au bord du suicide et Hiken avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Le Seigneur des Océans avait bien le droit de se poser des questions en voyant ses deux premiers commandants comme ça.

Luffy fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche, les yeux brillant comme des boules de disco.

\- Votre moustache est trop cool, ossan !

\- Oyaji… On a un problème, yoi…

Marco allait se flinguer. Sérieusement.


	3. La Marine !

Échange

 _Chapitre 2 :_ _La Marine !_

 **Hey ! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur en plus des cours. Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais le chapitre est bien là !**

 **Merci à** **Ic'ilver** **,** **Yuki575** **,** **Monkey D Valou** **,** **Marya Naelle** **,** **Kurotsuki R** **,** **The story of a rabbit** **,** **Libellule35** **,** **clochette** **,** **Else1991** **,** **Portgas D Kana** **,** **lulu** **et** **HalmaAce** _(Je ne pensais pas faire de couples, mais peut-être que je développerais cette idée X))_ **pour leur review.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations sur le Thousand Sunny. Même Ace qui était pourtant coincé dans le corps de Luffy. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'un boulet de canon ne frôle le navire.

\- Marine ! avertit Zoro depuis la vigie.

Franky, Sanji et Usopp montèrent sur le pont pendant que Zoro descendait pour les rejoindre. Brook et Chopper arrêtèrent de jouer, Nami sortit de ses mandariniers, Robin ferma son livre et Ace posa son stylo.

\- Vous arriverez à vous battre avec le corps de senshô-san, Portgas-san ? demanda Robin avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Ça devrait pas être bien compliqué tant que je n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs, répondit le commandant en s'assurant que le chapeau de paille était bien sur sa tête.

Vaudrait mieux pas le perdre sinon il aurait des problèmes avec Luffy et Shanks.

\- Mugiwara no Luffy ! Rends-toi sans faire d'histoires ! cria le Vice-Amiral en charge de l'opération dans un mégaphone.

Ace eut un reniflement amusé. Comme s'il allait se rendre pour causer des problèmes à Luffy.

L'équipage au chapeau de paille était aligné debout sur le bastingage, attendant les ordre de leur capitaine… enfin de celui qui le remplaçait.

\- On fonce dans le tas ? proposa Ace en voyant qu'on attendait après lui.

\- Une idée stupide digne de Luffy, se lamenta Nami, même si elle avait une petit sourire et son Climat Tact prêt à l'emploi.

\- Quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, peut-être ?

Vu le manque de réaction, la réponse était non. Il n'en fallu pas plus aux pirates pour attaquer les trois navires de guerre qui avaient ouvert les hostilités. Nami, Robin et Usopp attaquaient depuis le Sunny, alors que les autres étaient partis sur les bateaux de la Marine, Brook et Franky sur le premier, Chopper et Sanji sur le deuxième, et Ace et Zoro sur le dernier.

Les marines qui avaient réussi à fouler la pelouse du Sunny finissaient électrocutés ou avec les os brisés. Usopp bombardait le bateau où étaient Brook et Franky à coups de canon pour le faire joyeusement flamber. Sanji distribuait des coups de pieds à tout va, assommant ses adversaires avec Chopper sous sa forme la plus humaine. Brook tranchait tout en fredonnant des « yohohoho » et Franky cognait sur tout et n'importe quoi parce qu'il était SUPER aujourd'hui. Par contre, du côté d'Ace et Zoro, c'était pas SUPER du tout. Le sabreur était emmêlé dans les membres élastiques de son capitaine. Et Ace n'avait pas trop compris comment c'était arrivé.

Il avait lancé son bras en avant pour envoyer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son adversaire, sauf qu'il n'avait pas pris l'élasticité du corps de Luffy en compte, et le bras était parti plus loin que prévu. Sur Zoro qui était devant lui. Le pauvre sabrer s'était retrouvé enroulé dans le bras avant que celui-ci ne retourne à son propriétaire, embarquant le vert avec. Les marines avaient regardé la scène complétement estomaqués, avant de rire en voyant le capitaine et son second pêle-mêle. Zorro était tout rouge, de gêne ou de colère, ça restait à déterminer alors qu'Ace se confondait en excuses.

Depuis le Sunny, Usopp regardait ça, blasé, à travers ses lunettes de sniper.

\- C'est deux-là… soupir-t-il.

\- Fufufufu ! On dirait que kenshi-san et Portgas-san ont quelques problèmes, sourit Robin avant de croiser les bras et de faire apparaître une bouche à côté d'ex. Besoin d'aide pour vous démêler ?

Zoro grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible à part des menaces de mort envers Ace qui déglutit. Robin fit pousser quelques bras pour s'occuper de séparer les deux jeunes hommes, tandis que Chopper et Franky faisaient un SUPER ménage à leur place. Quand ils regagnèrent le pont, une fois les marines hors-jeu, ce fut pour trouver un Sanji qui se roulait par terre en pleurant de rire, comme tous les autres Mugiwara. Même Robin avait un petit rire discret.

Ace leva les mains, des gouttes de sueur sur le front, en voyant la lame de Wado Ichimonji sur sa gorge… enfin, sur celle de son frère.

\- J'y suis pour rien si Lu' a mangé ce fruit, se défendit Hiken. Ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ai enfoncé dans la gorge. Alors arrête tout de suite de me menacer avec ton katana.

\- Tch. T'as pas intérêt à recommencer, grogna Zoro en rengainant.

\- Comme si ça m'amusait de me retrouver emmêlé avec un marimo.

\- Je crois qu'on a perdu cook-san, commenta Robin. Pas être qu'il va s'étouffer et mourir d'asphyxie à force de rire.

\- ARRÊTE ÇA, ROBIN ! T'ES GLAUQUE ! s'exclamèrent Nami et Usopp pendant que Chopper courait partout en disant que Sanji avait besoin d'un médecin.

\- C'est pas possible, marmonna Ace, j'ai atterri chez les fous.

\- Bienvenu dans l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, mec, fit Zoro en posant un main sur de son capitaine.

* * *

Shirohige but une gorgée de son saké pendant son regard passait d'un Marco au bord du suicide à un Ace… un Luffy en totale admiration devant sa magnifique moustache. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, cette scène était vraiment très étrange, alors que pour Edward, c'était juste quelque chose à en faire trembler tout le Shin Sekai avec son rire. Le petit-frère de son Second Commandant qui voulait devenir le Roi de Pirates et qui se retrouvait sur le bateau du Seigneur des Océans. On ne pouvait que se marrer à s'en péter les côtes en entendant ça. Malheureusement le Yonkou fut couper dans ses pensées quand la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Izou essoufflé et décoiffé.

\- Oyaji… Genkotsu no Garp en vue, annonça le commandant.

Toutes couleurs déserta le visage de Luffy à l'entente de ses paroles. Pas le vieux fous qui lui sert de grand-père ! Tout mais pas ça !

\- Marco, commença Shirohige, demande aux autres navigateurs de prendre la direction d'Haijima et réuni tout le monde sur le pont. On va accueillir ce bon vieux Garp comme il se doit.

\- Tout de suite, Oyaji, yoi, acquiesça le Phénix. Ace… Luffy, vient avec moi, yoi.

\- Laisse tomber, Marco. Il a fuit comme un lapin en entendant le nom de Genkotsu, fit remarquer Izou.

\- Gurarara ! Venait plus qu'à le chercher, mes fils ! se marra Edward en finissant sa bouteille de saké.

Alors que Marco maudissait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour leur avoir refilé un gosse aussi intenable que Mugiwara, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, une jeune femme brune à la peau matte entra tenant Luffy par l'oreille. Ce dernier se débattait pour ce dégager de la poigne qui l'empêchait de fuir.

\- Oyaji, vous devriez arrêter de boire autant, ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma santé, ma fille. Dis-nous plutôt ce qui t'amène ici.

\- J'ai trouvé ça en allant à la cuisine, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ~ ? ronronna la jeune femme en poussant Luffy devant elle.

Mugiwara frottait son oreille douloureuse, Izou et Shirohige souriaient et Marco bénissait Davy Jones. Il aurait pas à chercher ce sale gosse sur le Moby Dick ! Autant chercher une aguille dans une botte de foin, ça allait largement plus vite.

\- Je m'en occupe, yoi.

Le Premier Commandant leur demanda ensuite de sortir de la pièce pour monter sur le pont et se préparer à recevoir Genkotsu. Il en profita pour donner quelques directives à son frère et sa sœur.

\- Izou, demanda aux commandants de réunir leur flotte et dit leur de se mettre en place, yoi. Yuuko, change le direction du navire. On doit se rendre à Haijima. Quant à toi, Luffy, tu viens avec moi et tu ne t'en vas surtout pas, yoi.

\- Luffy…? s'étonnèrent les deux autres.

\- Longue histoire. Trop longue histoire.

Rien que de repenser à tout ça lui donnait envie de déprimer.

* * *

Ace avait pris un livre dans la bibliothèque du Thousand Sunny pour passer le temps. Il n'aimait pas spécialement lire, mais il se voyait mal rejoindre Usopp et Franky pour leurs expériences et constructions bizarres, il ne pouvait pas aller aider en cuisine puisque l'accès lui était interdit, il n'était pas du genre à aller bronzer sur un transat comme Nami et Robin et s'entraîner avec Zoro relevait carrément du suicide. Quant à aller avec Chopper et Brook pour s'occuper, il y renonça bien vite en écoutant les histoires étranges du squelettes. Du coup, il s'était installé contre le mot et lisait un bouquin ô combien passionnant sur un peuple disparut il y a de ça dix mille ans.

\- Île en vue ! annonça Zoro depuis la vigie.

Nami remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête et regarda son log pose pour vérifier qu'il pointait bien sur l'île que Zoro venait de voir, ce qui était le cas.

\- C'est Haijima, informa la rouquine. Ça là-bas qu'on doit attendre ton équipage, Ace.

Ace acquiesça. Il espérait vraiment que ça allait bien pour Luffy et qu'il ne causait pas de problèmes aux Shirohige. Même s'il se doutait que son espoir était futile.

 _Si Luffy ne va pas au problèmes, les problèmes viendront à Luffy._

* * *

Tous les commandants étaient alignés da chaque côté du fauteuil de Shirohige, leur flotte respectives derrière eux. Luffy avait dû prendre la place d'Ace vu qu'il squattait toujours son corps. Le pauvre Chapeau Paille avait manqué de passer par-dessus bord par un Marco plus qu'agacé quand il avait essayé de fuir une nouvelle fois. Cette femme aux yeux sanglants absolument flippants l'avait une nouvelle fois attrapé et renvoyé au Phénix. Maintenant, il se retrouvait là, la peur transpirant par tous les pores de sa peau, à attendre la venue de son grand-père qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Garp remontait l'allée formée par les commandants vers Edward en mangeant tranquillement ses senbei, des miettes partout sur son magnifique masque de chien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ace quand il s'arrêta entre lui et Marco, face au Seigneur des Océans.

\- Eh bien, Garp, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? s'enquit Shirohige, un bouteille de saké à la main. Bouteille que Caroline semblait vouloir réduire en poussière. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on te croise dans le Shin Sekai.

\- Je suis venu voir mon petit-fils, n'est-ce pas Ace ?

Garp eut un sourire de malade en disant ça, se tournant vers Luffy qui déglutit et recula d'un pas. Pourquoi lui ? Il était trop jeune pour mourir !

\- Alors ? Tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton grand-père adoré ? J'ai croisé Luffy à Water Seven, il venait de ravager Enies Lobby pour récupérer Nico Robin. Il a pris en force depuis la dernière où je l'ai vu à Dawn.

Comment oublier cette rencontre ? Il sentait encore le point de ce vieux barge percuter son crâne. Ses poings de l'amour, il pouvait se les garder pour lui. Ni Ace, ni Sabo, ni lui ne les avaient jamais apprécier. Même son père, Dragon, devait avoir peur des poings du vieux Monkey D Garp.

\- C'était vraiment débile de sa part de se rendre sur l'île judiciaire pour sauver cette femme, continua le marine. Il a déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial.

Sauf que là, Luffy pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

\- Je t'interdis de dire que c'est débile, Papy ! s'insurgea alors Mugiwara.

On put alors voir Shirohige s'installer plus confortablement dansa son siège pour assister à la scène qui allait suivre, Thatch pouffer derrière sa main, Marco soupirer de lassitude, et toute le deuxième division prier Davy Jones pour la survie de leur cher commandant.

\- Robin est ma nakama ! J'allais pas la laisser aux mains du CP9 sans rien faire ! Et je m'en fous d'avoir déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement !

Là, tous les Shirohige n'étant pas au courant de la situation se retrouvèrent sur le cul, la mâchoire décrochée, alors que Garp semblait avoir eut un bug sur un seul mot du brun.

\- Papy…? répétait-il. Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça, Ace ?

Et comme touché par la grâce divine, Garp écarquille les yeux, le bouche grande ouverte.

\- Luffy…? s'étrangla-t-il.


	4. Les D et les emmerdes

Échange

 _Chapitre 3 :_ _Les D et les emmerdes_

 **Yo !** **Merci à** **The story of a rabbit** **,** **Ic'ilver** **,** **Monkey D Valou** **,** **Portgas D Kana** **,** **manger** **,** **Chiyukisa** **,** **clochette** **,** **Else1991** **,** **Talion's justice** **,** **Titania1796** **,** **lulu** **et** **LeeJiAh** **pour leur review.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

\- _Luffy…!? s'étrangla Garp._

Luffy sentait de très loin que ça allait mal aller pour lui, alors, il fit le truc le plus dépile qui lui passa par la tête.

Mentir.

Monkey D Luffy allait _mentir_ à son vieux fou de grand-père.

Ce fut le regard fuyant, la bouche sur le côté et quelques gouttes de sueur sur le visage qu'il déclara d'une voix tremblante :

\- Je suis pas Luffy, je suis Ace.

C'en fut trop pour Thatch qui s'effondra de rire. Dommage que le véritable Ace ne soit pas là pour voir ça.

Sauf que, malheureusement, la pilule ne passa pas et sembla agacer Garp. Les membres de la seconde division reculèrent, laissant un périmètre de sécurité entre eux et leur commandant.

Garp avança vers Luffy, leva le poing et bam ! La tête de Luffy… enfin, celle d'Ace, se retrouva encastrée dans le bois du pont du Moby Dick.

\- Pauvre crétin ! Comment oses-tu mentir à ton vieux grand-père !? Je sais reconnaître un abrutis d'un autre abrutis !

\- Surtout quand on en est un, souffla Blamenco à Thatch qui repartit dans sa crise de fou rire.

Luffy essayait tant bien que mal d'extirper sa tête du trou dans lequel elle se trouvait. Shirohige semblait beaucoup s'amuser de cette situation, tout comme Thatch qui riait à s'en péter les côtes. Certains étaient désespérés, comme Marco, et les autres étaient vraiment très perplexe. « C'est quoi ce bordel !? » qu'ils pensaient.

\- Alors, Luffy ? Une explication à donner à ton grand-père ? demanda Garp en attrapant Mugiwara par… le collier ! Vu qu'il n'avait ni chemise, ni T-shirt.

\- Euuuuuuh… C'est pas ma faute c'est celle de Chopper ! C'est lui qui a pêché ce poisson bizarre ! En plus, il était même pas bon !

\- C'est pas ce que disait Ace, glissa Thatch, recevant le regard noir de Marco.

Le pauvre, il en avait déjà marre de cette histoire alors que ça ne faisait même pas une journée. Qu'avait-il fait à Davy Jones pour mériter un tel supplice ? Pourquoi lui ?

Pendant que Marco se lamentait mentalement sur son sort, Luffy se mangeait avec une grande _joie_ l' _adorable_ poing de l'amour de son grand-père qui n'avait pas apprécié la réponse fournit.

Thatch et Haruta se tenaient droit, la main sur le cœur de façon très solennelle, priant pour que l'âme de Mugiwara puisse atteindre le Paradis. Il ne sortirait jamais vivant de cet enfer appelé Monkey D Garp.

 _Les D étaient vraiment des aimants à emmerdes._

* * *

Plus bas sur Grand Line, près des côtes d'Haijima, l'ambiance était… tout aussi animée ! Un bateau pirate venait d'aborder le Thousand Sunny pour quémander de l'aide aux Mugiwara. Nami et Usopp secouaient Ace comme un prunier pour le persuader d'arrêter Chopper et Sanji qui soignaient et donnaient à manger à ces inconnus. D'ailleurs, les deux froussards et Zoro avaient comme une impression de déjà vu en songeant au Baratie.

\- Aller, Ace ! supplia Nami. On doit accoster sur Haijima pour attendre ton équipage !

\- Nami a raison, couina à son tour Usopp. Ces types sont louches ! Tu peux pas les laisser faire.

Ace, qui avait les bras croisés, pencha la tête sur le côté dans une expression très _Luffy_.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils ont l'air gentils, dit-il.

\- Yohohoho ! Je suis d'accord avec Ace-san, fit Brook en passant à côté d'eux.

Cette remarque eut le don d'énerver Nami qui les frappa. Les pauvres avaient des grosses bosses sur le crâne. Sûrement le Karma, le petit-frère se faisait cogner, donc le grand aussi.

\- Vous êtes stupides ou quoi !? rugit la rousse alors qu'Usopp prenait le large, ayant trop peur pour sa vie.

\- On dirait que Portgas-san soit aussi naïf que senshô-san, commenta Robin.

\- D'un frère à l'autre, y'a pas d'amélioration, grogna Zoro.

\- Ça va être SUPER amusant ! approuva Franky.

\- C'est pas amusant !

Et une bosse pour le pauvre Franky qui renversa son Cola sur Zoro.

* * *

Finalement, les Shirohige réussirent à se débarrasser de Garp. Malheureusement, ça ne se fit pas sans dommages collatérales. Luffy se faisait soigner par Caroline, alors qu'une très très grande partie de l'équipage demandait des explications sur cette histoire « d'échange de corps ».

Marco – encore lui ?, le pauvre – expliqua avec le plus grand _bonheur_ la situation.

\- Ace et son petit-frère ont mangé un poisson magique qui leur a fait échanger de corps, selon Nico Robin, yoi, qu'il avait dit. Du coup, le commandement de la deuxième flotte revient à Mika le temps qu'on récupère l'originale, et pas cette contrefaçon, yoi.

La contrefaçon en question tira la langue tira la langue au Phénix. C'était pas sa faute s'il se retrouvait dans le corps dans son aîné… quoique après réflexion, si, c'était de sa faute.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, y'a de la fumée qui sort de ta tête toute rouge, se moqua la femme flippante qui l'avait choppé dans sa fuite plus tôt.

\- J'vous ai rien demandé, d'abord, baa-san, bouda Luffy.

Une bosse et une engueulade plus tard, Mugiwara se trouvait dans le mess en compagnie de Thatch – il aimait bien le cuisinier, il lui donnait à manger –, Marco, toujours dépressif, Izou et Haruta. Les commandant discutaient du cas de Luffy qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

\- Je propose qu'il soit sous la responsabilité de Marco, lança Haruta, ignorant le navigateur qui la foudroyait du regard.

\- Et tu vas t'occuper de la navigation, yoi ? Je sais que si je confie ça à Yuuko, elle fera en sorte de trouver l'itinéraire le plus long pour Haijima. Ça l'amusera sûrement beaucoup de torturer mentalement ces deux-là, yoi. Thatch ?

\- Je passe mon tour, déclina le cuistot. Je ne veux pas d'un D dans mes cuisines. Izou ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas le confier à Mika-kun ou tout simplement faire un roulement comme pour les tours de gardes ? proposa l'okama.

Ouais, cette conversation lui passait définitivement dix kilomètres au-dessus du crâne.

* * *

\- JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE ÇA FINIRAIT COMME ÇA ! hurla Nami utilisant le corps de son capitaine comme punching-ball. MOI QUI PENSAIS QU'AVOIR UN COMMANDANT DE SHIROHIGE RELÈVERAIT LE NIVEAU MENTAL DE CET ÉQUIPAGE ! MAIS MÊME PAS !

\- Ça ne sert à rien de vous en prendre à Portgas-san, Kokaishi-san, dit calmement Robin. Il y a un proverbe sur Grand Line qui dit « _Les D sont des aimants à problèmes._ ».

\- Est-ce que ce proverbe existe vraiment ? marmonna Usopp, carrément dubitatif.

\- Au lieu de marmonner, aide-moi plutôt à finir de ligoter ces gars, grogna Zoro.

Les types qu'ils avaient aidé un peu plus tôt avaient décider de prendre le Thousand Sunny pour aller à South Blue pour ils n'avaient quelle raison. Ça avait fini en bataille. Zoro et Sanji s'étaient défoulé sur ces types, et Nami sur le pauvre Ace. Une fois tous leur ennemis KO, Usopp et Brook avaient commencé à les ligoter, rapidement rejoint par Zoro.

Nami lâcha un Ace totalement hors combat – c'était pour lui qu'aurait dû prier Thatch et Haruta – et annonça :

\- On accoste sur Haijima et on abandonne ces rigolos là-bas.

Tous acquiescèrent. Espérant que l'aimant à problèmes qu'était un D n'attire pas d'autres ennuies.


	5. Exploration

Échange

 _Chapitre 4 :_ _Exploration !_

 **Yo ! Me revoilà après un très longue absence (mille excuses !) avec la suite !**

 **Merci beaucoup à** **joykiss** **,** **Else1991** **,** **clochette** **,** **Psychedelic Lady Bunny** _(Nan, je me suis inspiré d'aucun Doujinshi, c'est juste sorti de mon esprit tordu pendant un cours de maths xD)_ **,** **olukkalp** **,** **Ic'ilver** _(Je ferai plus attention au comportement d'Ace dans les prochains chapitres ))_ **,** **Lulu** **et** **The story of a rabbit** **pour leur review. Ça fait toujours super plaisir.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Le Thousand Sunny jeta l'ancre dans le port d'Haijima alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Zoro, Usopp et Brook descendirent du navire avec les pirates qui avaient essayé de les voler un peu plus tôt. Ils allaient se débarrasser d'eux quelque part au détour d'une ruelle. Une nuit à la belle étoile, c'était sympa non ? Après ça, ils regagnèrent le Sunny où Sanji finissait de préparer le dîner. Tout l'équipage ne tarda pas à rejoindre la cuisine pour manger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on est sur cette SUPER île ? demanda Franky.

\- On attend que son équipage arrive, répondit Nami en pointant son capitaine avec son couteau.

\- Cha va prendre chelches chemaines avant ch'ils n'arrivent, dit Ace, la bouche pleine de viande.

Pour le plus grand malheurs de l'équipage, avoir Ace n'avait pas changé grand-chose à la consommation hallucinante de viande de Luffy. C'était limite si elle n'avait pas augmenté.

\- NE PARLE PAS LA BOUCHE PLEINE ! hurla la navigatrice en le frappant.

\- Mon crâne t'a rien fait, marmonna-t-il.

Heureusement pour lui, Nami ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Portgas-san disait que cela prendrait quelques semaines à son équipage pour arriver à Haijima, répéta Robin.

\- Combien, à peu près ? demanda Usopp.

\- C'est vrai ça, approuva Nami. Vous êtes dans la deuxième moitié de Grand Line, non ? Ça va pas prendre longtemps pour venir ici ?

\- Une à deux semaines si c'est Marco qui s'occupe de la navigation, répondit Ace. Deux à trois si c'est Yuuko. Juste pour le plaisir de nous voir galérer plus longtemps.

\- Et vous l'avez chercher, souffla narquoisement Zoro en vidant sa chope pleine de saké.

\- Pourquoi nous n'explorerions pas l'île ? proposa Sanji. Elle a l'air grande et il semblerait qu'il y ait une forêt.

\- Bonne idée, Sanji-san. Ça pourrait être divertissant, yohohoho, approuva Brook.

* * *

Marco passa une main lasse sur son visage avant d'attraper un Ace surexcité qui courait après Stefan. Le pauvre chien avait fui en voyant les yeux brillants et la bave au coin des lèvres du commandant qui avait hurler un « viande » que tout l'équipage avait dû entendre.

La journée venait à peine de commencer et Luffy l'épuisait déjà.

\- Luffy, pourquoi tu n'irais pas demander à quelqu'un de te raconter des histoires de pirates, yoi ?

Les yeux de Luffy, enfin ceux d'Ace, s'illuminèrent alors qu'il hochait vivement la tête. Marco se félicita mentalement. Mugiwara irait sûrement voir Shirohige pour qu'il lui parle de Roger. Et il ne s'était pas trompé, Luffy était parti comme un boulet de canon vers le pont supérieur où le Seigneur des Océans étaient installé dans son fauteuil à discuter avec la femme flippant qui était à la barre. À se demander si toutes les femmes de cet équipage n'étaient pas effrayantes, d'ailleurs. L'infirmière qui s'était occupée de lui faisait presque aussi peur que Garp.

Luffy s'avança vers eux avant de demander, les yeux plein d'étoiles :

\- Ne, ossan, vous pouvez me raconter des histoires de pirates ?

* * *

Franky et Usopp étaient restés à bord du Thousand Sunny pour monter la garde. Des crétins comme les voleurs d'hier pourrait revenir à n'importe quel moment. Le reste de l'équipage était parti à l'exploration de l'île. Peut-être qu'ils trouveraient un coin plus tranquille que le port pour attendre les Shirohige ?

Le groupe avait traversé la ville portuaire pour prendre un sentier qui grimpait une colline avant d'entrer dans la forêt dont Sanji avait parlé le vieille.

\- N'empêche, c'est vraiment calme ici, constata Nami en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours où s'étendaient des champs.

\- On va pas s'en plaindre, fit Sanji. Pour une fois que Luffy n'est pas là pour nous attirer des emmerdes.

Tous jetèrent un coup d'œil à Ace.

\- Hé ! s'indigna celui-ci. Je suis plus réfléchis que mon stupide petit-frère. Comment j'aurais été nommé commandant, sinon ?

\- Par chance ? fit Nami.

\- Par hasard ? ajouta Zoro.

\- Par erreur ? ricana Sanji.

Robin étouffa son rire.

\- Traitresse ! accusa Ace avant de partir rejoindre Brook et Chopper, les deux seuls qui ne s'étaient pas moqué de lui.

Ils continuèrent chemin jusqu'à pénétrer dans la forêt qui paraissait bien plus impressionnante que lorsqu'ils étaient dans les champs. Les arbres étaient grands et d'un magnifique vert. On pouvait entendre le bruit des crickets et des pas des animaux qui y vivaient.

\- Whaow ! Brook ! Ace ! Regardez le scarabée que je viens de trouver ! s'exclama Chopper.

\- J'en ai jamais vu des comme ça. Et vous, Ace-san ?

\- Non plus.

Robin vint vers eux et observa à son tour l'insecte. Zoro s'était installé contre un arbre pour faire une petite sieste, Sanji ramassait des champignons avec lesquels il comptait faire une soupe et Nami avait suivi Robin.

\- C'est un spécimen très rare que vous avez trouvé là, docteur-san, sourit l'archéologue.

\- Vraiment !?

\- Oui. Un seul comme cela se vendrait à des millions de berries.

\- Des millions ? répéta Nami, les yeux en berry.

\- Des millions, kokaishi-san.

\- Zoro ! Sanji ! Trouvez m'en plein d'autres !

\- Tout de suite, Nami-swan ! hurla Sanji en lâchant son panier de champignons pour partir à la chasse aux scarabées.

Ace regarda ça profondément blasé. Où son frère avait bien pu trouvera un équipage aussi taré ?

\- On va en vendre des milliards et avoir une vie de pirate riche ! Au travail vous tous ! ordonna Nami.

L'équipage passa le reste de l'après-midi à chercher des scarabées sauf qu'ils n'en trouvèrent aucun. Nami retourna au Sunny, désespérée, ses rêves de richesse brisés en éclats.

* * *

\- T'as réussi à te débarrasser dans ton boulet, à ce que je vois, constata Izou.

\- Je l'ai envoyé voir Oyaji, yoi, répondit Marco.

\- C'est pas bien ça, mon cher Marco.

\- On échange, si tu veux, yoi. Je te le donne gratuitement.

\- Très aimable de ta part mais je passe mon tour.

Les deux commandants virent Luffy arriver à toute vitesse vers eux.

\- Bonne chance, mec, fit Izou en prenant le large.

\- Traître, yoi, marmonna Marco.

Luffy s'arrêta devant lui, essoufflé.

\- Monsieur Poulet, ossan m'a dit que t'avais des histoires cools à raconter ! C'est vrai ?

Marco allait tuer Luffy. Et tant pis pour le corps d'Ace !


	6. Blagues

Luffy regardait le ciel, couché en étoile de mer sur le pont du Moby Dick, une moue boudeuse collée aux lèvres. Il était vexé. Marco lui avait mis un coup quand il était allé lui demander de lui raconter une histoire. Il l'avait pas eu son histoire. Il voulait des histoires de pirates et Shirohige-ossan lui avait que Monsieur Poulet en avait des bonnes.

Il se retourna sur le ventre. En plus, il avait faim. Il se traîna du pont jusqu'au mess. Il savait qu'il allait trouver de la bouffe là-bas. Ça le faisait saliver d'avance. Il entra silencieusement dans la pièce et surpris un conversation entre Thatch et Haruta.

\- Ça va être la blague du siècle ! sourit la commandante. Tu veux être dans le coup ?

\- Ça dépend qui vise ta blague, dit le cuisinier. Je ne m'en prends pas à Marco, je ne suis pas assez fou pour vouloir me faire décapiter par ses serres.

\- Je te rassure, je suis aussi contre. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de finir rôtie.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte. En quoi consiste ta blague du siècle ?

La commandante marmonna quelque chose qui fit grandement sourire Thatch.

\- Je suis avec vous à cent pour cent ! assura-t-elle. Ça va être mortel !

\- Je te l'avais dit, Thatch. On va chercher ce qu'il faut et on se retrouve ici après ?

\- Ouais. Je vais demander le truc à Yuuko.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda innocemment Luffy.

Thatch et Haruta sursautèrent et regardèrent Ace, enfin Luffy, avec horreur.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Tu sais te servir des teintures ?

\- Hn ! approuva le brun.

\- Parfait ! sourirent machiavéliquement les Shirohige.

* * *

Franky et Usopp faisaient un jeu de cartes quand le reste de l'équipage revint à la tombée de la nuit. Tout le monde suivait Nami qui semblait en dépression.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Nami ? demanda Usopp.

\- Cette bande d'incapables n'a pas trouvé un seul scarabée, sanglota la navigatrice. Et ils ont laissé échapper le seul qu'on avait. Mon million de berries…

Et elle s'effondra sur le pont en pleur. Brook et Ace montèrent sur le pont à sa suite, des bosses partout.

\- Où sont Zoro et Sanji ?

\- Quelque part en train de se battre sur l'île, répondit Robin. Cook-san en veut à kenshi-san parce qu'il n'a pas aider à chercher les scarabées que voulait kokaishi-san.

On entendit des bruits de bagarres avant que Zoro et Sanji n'apparaissent. Ace eut alors une idée lumineuse.

\- Sanji ! Viens, il faut que je te parle.

* * *

Luffy sortit silencieusement de la cabine de son frère et Marco et vérifiant bien qu'il n'y avait personne. Il cachait ce qu'il avait récupéré dans les affaires d'Ace dans sa poche et fila au mess. Quand il y arriva, il y avait juste Thatch qui finissait de préparer une pâte à gâteaux.

\- J'ai trouvé la teinture, dit-il au cuisinier.

\- Génial. Tu sais ce que tu auras à faire, pas vrai ?

Luffy hocha vivement la tête pendant qu'Haruta entrait dans la pièce.

\- J'ai la potion de Yuuko, annonça-t-elle.

\- Passe, alors. J'ai presque fini la pâte, il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre cette petite _merveille_ dedans.

\- Les effets ne sont pas définitifs, précisa Haruta en fermant bien la porte derrière-elle. Ils ne dureront que deux trois heures maximum, mais faudra attendre demain pour voir le résultat, il faut cinq à six heures avant que ça n'agisse. T'as pas oublié de préparer une pâte normale aussi ?

\- Non. On donnera celle-là à Marco, pour notre survie personnelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me donnerez pour votre survie personnelle, yoi ? s'enquit Marco en entrant dans la pièce.

Luffy, Thatch et Haruta avaient arrêté tout mouvement.

\- Des gâteaux, dit nerveusement Haruta. T'es venus chercher quoi ?

\- Une pomme, yoi, juste une pomme.

\- Cadeau, fit Thatch en lançant le fruit en question au Phénix.

\- Merci, yoi.

Et il sortit de la pièce. Trois farceurs eurent un soupir de soulagement. Ils l'avaient échappé belle.

\- Tu nous feras signe quand ce sera près.

\- Vous en faîtes pas, ça va être mortel.

* * *

La cuisine du Sunny était calme. Ace mangeait un cuistot de viande et Sanji fumait, installé en face de lui.

\- T'es sûr ? demanda Sanji.

Ace eut un soupir exaspéré.

\- Si t'es pas dans le coup, commence à préparer le repas. J'ai faim.

Ce fut au tour de Sanji de soupirer.

\- Bon, c'est simple, Sanji, t'es dans le coup ou pas ? demanda Ace.

\- C'est que, ça me paraît chaud, quoi. Le marimo est pas si con que ça.

Sanji réfléchit encore un instant, puis serra la main de Luffy, enfin celle d'Ace.

\- Cette blague sera mortelle, fit Ace avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Malgré que tu sois un commandant de Shirohige, tu restes un gamin.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée. Shishishi !

* * *

\- Tu prends tout, ricana Curiel. Désolé Vista !

\- T'as vraiment l'air désolé, marmonna Vista.

\- Atmos, Fossa, vous avez la même carte !

Les deux commandants se jetèrent comme des sauvages sur le totem qui trônait au milieu de la table. Luffy avait eu la joyeuse idée de réunir tous les commandants pour jouer au Jungle Speed vu que tout le monde était à bord. Il y avait souvent joué avec Ace et Sabo quand ils étaient dans leur cabane dans la forêt. Déjà qu'en temps normal ce jeux était dangereux, alors quand vous rajoutez des pirates avec une force au-dessus de la normale, ça devint carrément du suicide. Dans la partie, il ne restait que Fossa, Vista, Izou et Atmos.

Alors que Vista se retrouvait à encore prendre toutes les cartes, Thatch entra dans le mess avec des muffins tout chaud. Luffy et Haruta ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire. Ils regardèrent les commandants – sauf Marco, ils tenaient à leur vie tout de même – prendre les gâteaux trafiqués.

Quand tout le monde fut couché. Luffy sortit de la cabine qu'il devait partager avec Marco avec sa teinture dans les mains. Il s'empressa de faire le tour des cabines des commandants.

* * *

Le Sunny était calme. Beaucoup trop calme pour que Nami soit sereine. Elle eut encore plus de doute en voyant Sanji et Ace pliés de rire. Surtout que la seconde d'après, Usopp et Franky sortaient de la vigie en hurlant de rire sous les hurlements de rage de Zoro.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Nami.

Robin fit pousser des yeux dans la vigie et dut se retenir d'éclater de rire.

\- Je ne pense pas que kenshi-san vous pardonne, dit Robin.

\- Faudra que je la raconte à Lu', celle-là, pouffa Ace.

\- Youhou ! Marimo ! Tu descends ! appela Sanji.

\- Crève, ero cook ! répondit la voix de Zoro, toujours dans la vigie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? s'impatienta Nami.

Robin fit pousser des bras dans la vigie pour en faire sortir Zoro. Le sabreur s'étala sur la pelouse du Sunny. Quand il se releva, tout le monde éclata de rire.

\- Vos gueule !

Ace et Sanji avait déguisé Zoro en buisson. Aussi vert que ses cheveux. Et le maquillage sur le visage aussi.

\- Marimo ~ ! chantonnèrent-ils.

* * *

Le lendemain, Marco buvait tranquillement son café en lisant son journal quand il vu Haruta et Luffy entrer dans la pièce, morts de rire. Le blond haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Thatch qui venait avec des pains au chocolat et des croissants.

\- Alors ? s'enquit le cuistot.

\- C'est juste excellent ! s'exclama Haruta.

Luffy ne pouvait même pas parler tellement il riait. Il l'a raconterait à Ace, celle-là.

Marco leva son deuxième sourcil en voyant les trois fauteurs de trouble mettre les voiles avant que quatorze femmes aux cheveux roses pétard n'entrent dans la pièce, l'air extrêmement en colère.

\- Où sont Thatch, Haruta et Mugiwara ? grogna une qui ressemblait fortement à Izou.

\- Ils sont partis, répondit le phénix en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Si c'est la potion Ivankov de Yuuko, vous ne redeviendrez normal que dans trois heures.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Caroline qui eut du mal à retenir son rire en voyant l'état des commandants.

\- C'est une blague de qui que j'aille le féliciter ? interrogea-t-elle. Cette idée est géniale !

\- Les gâteaux sont de Thatch, la potion Ivankov de Yuuko mais c'est Haruta qui lui a piqué, et la teinture rose qui va avec, c'est l'œuvre de Mugiwara, répondit Speed Jiru avec des yeux appelant au meurtre.

\- Des génies machiavéliques ! Ça mérite une récompense ! sourit Caroline en prenant un croissant. Je vais de ce pas les féliciter !

Elle sortit de la pièce avant de repasser sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Au fait, ajouta-t-elle, vous tout à fait charmante ! Sympa la couleur de cheveux !

* * *

Brook et Franky avait accompagné Sanji pour faire les courses, Nami avait traîné Luffy, enfin Ace, et Usopp pour aller faire du shopping, Robin et Chopper étaient partis à la recherche d'une librairie et Zoro était resté à dormir sur le pont du Thousand Sunny. Le sabreur ronflait de tout son saoul contre le mât en attendant le retour de ses nakamas, quand une ombre se faufila sur le Sunny dans une discrétion absolue. Elle en ressortie quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac jeté sur l'épaule d'où dépassait des bijoux en or.

Zoro ouvrit un œil avant de dégainer son Wado Ichimonji et de mettre sa lame sur la gorge du voleur qui déglutit difficilement.

\- T'es qui et qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce bateau ? grogna l'épéiste sans déloger son katana de son emplacement.

Le voleur ne répondit et recula pour se dégager de l'emprise de Zoro. Il se baissa mais la lame déchira la capuche de la cape que portait l'individu. Le sac d'or tomba sur le pont alors que le second des Mugiwara écarquillait les yeux.

\- Putain ! Luffy ! Enfin, Ace ! C'est quoi ton délire !? grogna Zoro en rengainant.

\- Faire du shopping, c'est nul, dit Ace avec une moue boudeuse. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de te tester vu que t'étais de garde.

\- Tu fais souvent ce genre de test sur ton bateau ?

\- Shishishi ! Je fais pire ! N'est-ce pas, Zoro-kun ~ ?


End file.
